User talk:JuanRodriguesCruz
Cometstyles 20:49, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :P.s, and thank you for telling me :) ... sysop :) Hi, I have given you sysops on this wiki, Please look after it when I'am not around :) ...Cometstyles 17:29, 27 January 2008 (UTC) SysOp Hi, my name is Andrea, I'm an admin from Spanish Mortal Kombat Wiki, I wish to be a sysop on this wiki for expand it and help, I hope your answer =) --[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 23:02, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Question then, I am familiar with HTML, but I can't find anything on Wiki formatting. If you could help me out with that that'd be awesome. Ermac2222 04:58, 1 August 2009 (UTC)Ermac2222 Fixing article titles affected by project namespace issue Hi, I'm contacting you (and the other admins on this Mortal Kombat wiki) for help with fixing the titles and namespaces of a bunch of articles. Articles that start out "Mortal Kombat:" are all located at the wrong title: either they are missing the colon, or there is no space after the colon. The MediaWiki software will not allow the pages to be moved to the right title, with both a colon and a space after the colon, because "Mortal Kombat" is the name of the project namespace. Examples of articles affected by this problem: * Mortal Kombat Annihilation (should be "Mortal Kombat: Annihilation") * Mortal Kombat Annihilation (soundtrack) (should be "Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (soundtrack)") * Mortal Kombat:Armageddon (should be "Mortal Kombat: Armageddon") * Mortal Kombat Conquest (should be "Mortal Kombat: Conquest") * Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance (should be "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance") * Mortal Kombat:Deception (should be "Mortal Kombat: Deception") * Mortal Kombat:Defenders of the Realm (should be "Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm") * Mortal Kombat Devastation (should be "Mortal Kombat: Devastation") * Mortal Kombat:Live Tour (should be "Mortal Kombat: Live Tour") * Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks (should be "Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks") * Mortal Kombat Special Forces (should be "Mortal Kombat: Special Forces") * Mortal Kombat The Journey Begins (should be "Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins") * Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition (should be "Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition") * Mortal Kombat Unchained (should be "Mortal Kombat: Unchained") As the above list shows, this issue affects a lot of articles, and they're important articles, too (including games in the main series). And not only does this put articles at the wrong title, but also, it causes them to appear in the wrong namespace. I asked for help with this problem on the main Wikia forums, and Wikia staff explained why it was happening and suggested that you (the admins) use the form to file a request to have the project namespace changed from "Mortal Kombat" to "Mortal Kombat Wiki". (The subdomain would still be "mortalkombat.wikia.com"; the only thing that would be changed is that now pages like "Mortal Kombat:Community Portal" would have to be moved to "Mortal Kombat Wiki:Community Portal".) Could you file the request so we can get these articles to the correct title? Thanks so much. :) —WikiaCitizen (reply) 12:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Update: Admin User:Smoke. made the request and Wikia staff have made the change! :) I'm going to go start fixing the broken links and moving the relevant pages now. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 17:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Kira There is an IP address who is continually vandalising Kira's page. Either it needs protection or he needs banning. 12:07, June 27, 2010 (UTC) RE Hey Bro! Thanks for you "welcome" hehehe. I have a lot of expercience with the "Wiki" toll and edit here will not be a problem, but my english suck :( So, have any rules from signatures here? Jonny Screamer 17:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Vi que você criou a Wiki de MK em português... então fica mais fácil me comunicar assim. Tem alguma predefinição (template) ou outra maneira de avisar algum sysop de páginas vazias como por exemplo essa aqui: 2-Hand Pulse Blade sem ter que ficar indo na discussão dos Sysops? Jonny Screamer 22:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Have you seen my website? Click this link to view it http://www.mortalkombatguide.wikia.com. User talk:iMansoorferoz 7:43, 12 July 2010 (UTC)